


I don't bottom

by harrytomlinsunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda), A/B/O Universe, Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Comedy, Drabble, I tried to make it funny but it ended up angsty, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Niall is mentioned - Freeform, No Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Top Negotiation, i think, idk its just inevitable, larry stylinson - Freeform, like twice, really short oops, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytomlinsunshine/pseuds/harrytomlinsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Top or bottom?"</p><p>"Top." came the non-hesitated reply.</p><p>"Excuse me? It was a rhetorical question. By 'top or bottom' I meant 'get on all fours." Harry said, crossing his arms.</p><p>Louis then started laughing, like it was a fucking joke, which it wasn't, Harry doesn't bottom. </p><p>---<br/>or the one where alpha!harry and alpha!louis fall in love and discuss who should top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this funny but failed Dx 
> 
> It's really short because there was a hardcore smut scene in there that I took out because I absolutely suck at smut. It was decent, but not good enough for ao3, maybe I'll work on improving my smut writing abilities and add it on later? But that depends if you liked this or not.. Let me know? :)

"So," Harry said, sitting on the bed, looking up at his boyfriend, both now fully naked, breathing heavily from that rather intense make out session that had led them to the bedroom, "Top or bottom?"

"Top." came the non-hesitated reply.

"Excuse me? It was a rhetorical question. By 'top or bottom' I meant 'get on all fours." Harry said, crossing his arms.

Louis then started laughing, like it was a fucking joke, which it wasn't, Harry doesn't bottom. 

"I don't bottom," Louis shrugged, putting his hand on his delicious hip. 

"But...But-"

"No, Harry. Never have, never will. Now, lay down." and it's funny, how Louis is so dominant, when he is talking to an alpha. (He is one himself, but still)

But, "What makes you think I would bottom?" he asked exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair.

"Well," Louis pushes out, giving wild hand gestures to back up that he doesn't know what to say, "I mean- you- I- Jesus, I don't know! I never thought our sex life through, yanno?" 

Harry gapes, "I have! I have dreams about it! A lot! And in those dreams I'm knotting your sexy little arse." 

"I don't bottom."

"You said that already! Ugh!" Harry is whining now, he really doesn't feel comfortable arguing about this with his boyfriend's dick eye-level to him. He kinda just wants to suck it, but before he can, Louis sits next to him on the bed. 

"No, no, not now. We need to talk this through. It's now or never." he rolls his shoulders and clasps his hands in his lap like this is going to end in a long, heartfelt conversation but no. 

"Why can't you just listen to me and bottom?" Harry whines again. Why the fuck is he whining? He is supposed to be the more dominant of the two alphas, and here he is whining for his boyfriend to argue with him like a desperate little bitch. 

"My body isn't made for that." Louis shivers at the thought of having a dick in him.

"Neither is mine. Im just as much alpha as you are." Harry says, but he is lying, truly. He is lying to suck up to his boyfriend, because in his mind, he is way more alpha than him.

He thinks back to the time Niall introduced them, and Harry saw a curvy omega with an incredible bum, soft hair, and challenging eyes, but he didn't smell like an omega, so Harry thought he was mated. 

But then Niall, that little shit, bursts his bubble and says Louis was an alpha. An alpha. Harry would've been fine with mated omega, or even a beta, but an alpha? There was no way. 

Somehow, they fell in love anyways, fitting into each other's lives like puzzle pieces. Desperate, hormonal, stupidly in love puzzle pieces. 

And they dated for exactly 5 days (wow a lot) before making it to the bedroom. That's not exactly a long time, but they are alphas, and sex is life for them. 

But anyways, Harry thought he was way more alpha than his boyfriend. He hasn't exactly seen him be possessive, or dominant, but that's probably because it's not like he has to be possessive when he is an alpha with an alpha, omegas are rare anyways. ( Harry pushes that thought from his mind. No, he thinks, I'm just more alpha than him.) 

"Really?" Louis raises his eyebrow. Harry gapes. Is he really trying to say that he is the one more alpha than him? Hold the fuck up. 

"Actually, I change my mind. I should top because I am more alpha than you are. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be an omega, anyways. Your not man enough to top." 

Apparently there was a switch, and apparently Harry just flipped it because, "Not man enough?! What the hell do you mean 'not man enough'?" 

He's using his alpha voice, and Harry could've orgasmed right then and there, because he wants to fight back, use his alpha voice right back but Louis' is so sexy and he can't seem to find his. 

"I can't believe you just said I'm not man enough to top!" Louis grabs the lube that was lying on the bed, straddling Harry and growling out "I'm gonna show you just how man I am." 

Harry narrows his eyes and smirks, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, "Do it."

And so that settled it.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis tops bye


End file.
